


My Thoughts on Touhou 17's FInal Bosses

by orphan_account



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Gen, Not Fic, Not Notfic, Speculation, Theories, WBaWC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 03:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19939636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Now that we have the cover art for WBaWC, I can take a peek at the silhouettes, and perhaps give a different spin on the ideas for the final bosses...(Spoiler warning, I guess?)Also, I wrote this in 15 minutes.





	My Thoughts on Touhou 17's FInal Bosses

Alrighty, so, we've got BRAND NEW cover art for the new 2hu game, and it looks like this:  
  
Pretty cool, pretty cool. I've heard a lotta people saying that the far-right one is gonna be a dragon, but I have some other thoughts! Now, I can't precisely make out the middle critter, but it may be that those fang-looking things the the left of the far-left's head are its arms, and it is hunched over with its arms spread out and bent at the elbow. Assuming that's the case, I'm gonna guess that each of these bosses corresponds to an animal ghost, and you're not gonna fight 'em all.  
Wolf- Deer (Far-right)  
Otter- Lobster? (Middle)  
Eagle- Snake (Far-left)

Deer, lobsters, and snakes are often considered as food for wolves, otters and eagles, respectively. Plus, Far-left (We'll call her Hebi for now) has a SUPER-long tail. That big, dark thing under all the silhouettes is her tail- that thing goes all the way from her rear to the edge of the case. She's also got hair(?) fringes that look kinda like forked tounges, that may act like Kutaka's hair-comb. It certainly looks snakey to me~ 

Next up is Far-right (Shika for now). Not only does she have HOOVES if you look closely, but she's got those lil' deer antlers! Deer fact time: Antlers and horns are different in that antlers are shed, while horns aren't.

And finally, we have Middle (Her name is Anata no seikō wa nandesuka, or Akachan for short). Asuming she's taking the pose I THINK she is, she's got snippy-snappy claws and some kind of ruff or backpack. I think she might be a clawed crustacean of some kind- a lobster?

Whew, now I can think about story some! What with the 'darker themes' and the fact that this game seems to have something to do with dead children, I'm gonna guess that the boss(es) are pissed that the animal ghosts ate their kids, due to that predator-prey relationship I mentioned before. And... that's it, really! They might want to kill whatever the ghost is using as a vessel (In other words, our protagonists), thus giving us a reason to subdue them.

As for names... I dunno. I just named 'em Snake, Deer and What The Fuck Are You or Baby for Short. Don't ask me about names, because I dunno how to name things.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! If you wanna debate or agree or whatever, drop a comment!


End file.
